


Pride or something like it

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, General au, Jack is sensitive and thats dangerous for everyone haha, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, rhys heading off murder should be part of his resume by now haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Jack doesn't like the way his body has changed from badass hero to big-as-a-house, but Rhys is there to reassure him... and also head off any angry bloodbaths for the poor hormonal omega CEO :DYa'll know what to expect :3





	Pride or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission/request from 'anon' for some preggers omega!jack who's grumpy about the way his body is changing, and how much Rhys likes it overall :D It got longer than I expected but i had a lot of fun ^___^

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for this baby to be done?” Jack asked as he held the weapon-prototype aloft, looking through the crystal-clear ammo-chamber of the gun as technicians and staff stood about nervously.

Rhys smirked beside him at the choice of words, the cybernetic-alpha’s eyes coming to rest on Jack’s belly. The omega CEO was huge with their twins, his yellow-sweater stretched to the limits already, and they still had about two months to go. Rhys’ smirk grew a little as Jack held the gun that much higher to really admire the craftsmanship of the chamber. It made the sweater pull a bit and expose a strip of skin that immediately caught the younger man’s eyes and made his pulse speed up. Rhys used the sweater as an excuse to run his thumb affectionately over the exposed flesh before tugging it back down. He slyly slid his hand over Jack’s changed girth with guilty-pleasure, stealing a few indulgent caresses before retaking his hand so as not to draw attention.

Jack’s own attention was on the hybrid weapon he was inspecting, muttering about his researchers_ finally_ getting things to work, and excited for the ammo-fill of the unusual buildout. It was hardly a standard Hyperion gun with respect to design and materials, and the liquidized-ammunition itself was a novelty worth excitement.

“This is one sexy gun. I mean wouldja_ look _at that barrel? Anyone else getting a stiffy?” Jack set the weapon back on its display pedestal on the large thigh-high work-table. He looked over the team who’d been working on this project, finding (unwelcome) lingering glances at his belly, and uncomfortable silence to accompany his words. 

Jack might’ve been the unquestioned wet-dream of everyone on Helios a few months prior, but currently big with pups, and his innuendo and crass-jokes were met with something _else_. It only further proved his own self-conscious concerns that Rhys always tried to reassure; Handsome Jack might’ve_ been _everyone’s wet dream before, but big with pups, and the omega was being seen as something _else_. And Jack didn’t know what to do with this information.

It brought a scowl to the omega CEO’s face, a snarl and possible murder quick to follow before Rhys headed off the older man’s mood.

“When can we test it out, Jack?” the young alpha piped up with a warm, firm hand on the older man’s lower back, quickly diverting what could be either a bloodbath_ or_ a hormonal breakdown… which would probably be followed by a bloodbath anyways. He splayed his fingers and a rush of pride or something like it went through him as he appreciated Jack’s dangerousness on its own merit; pregnant or not, Jack was not a man to be taken lightly. Rhys might be the alpha in the relationship, but the omega was the larger,_ stronger_, more deadly one of the pair, and it made a pleasurable thrill run up Rhys’ back at the thought.

Their pups were going to be _amazing._

“You nerds heard him. When can we fire this thing off?” Jack asked, tone still holding a trace of that offended snarl that had broke his lips. The omega held a hand to the side of his belly, cupping the bulge of their pups subconsciously while enjoying the warmth of Rhys’ hand behind him.

Jack was rather… _sensitive _about the way his body was changing as he carried their offspring. He was the very-handsome face of Hyperion. It was practically company policy to lust after the older man based on reputation alone, but a few months of growing twin pups and even _Jack _couldn’t pretend that he still looked like the sexy hero on his propaganda posters. It was eternally irritating to the omega CEO-- as were other changes to his body- and Rhys had spent many overzealous nights kissing and scenting the older man’s skin, reassuring him that he was still as sexy as ever, and that Rhys_ loved_ his body. Even more so now that he was carrying their pups and keeping them safe. 

“The ammo chamber just needs its ionized coating, sir,” one of the beta techs bravely spoke up. “We’re working on a mobile chamber-refill, but for now the device we’ve made to load it--”

Jack’s belly skimmed the low counter as he turned towards the tech who was speaking, and the prototype was swept to the floor with a heavy clatter. The echoing, crisp sound of something delicate breaking was clear in the air even as nothing visibly shattered against the sterile floor. The realization was plain to everyone present that the omega’s pregnant-belly had just broken something inside the piece that had taken _months _to create. Forget ionized coatings, who knew how long it would take to repair _that?_

Rhys watched as the tips of the omega CEO’s ears-- and the edges of skin that his mask didn’t cover- turned red as all present went deadly silent. The usual-scents of anxiety and healthy-fear that accompanied Jack’s presence doubled in the room. It was clear that Jack was very embarrassed about his clumsiness; the working-prototype he’d been threatening this exhausted-department about for months lay most-certainly broken on the floor, all because he was as big as a damn house instead of his usual _beer-not-baby _belly. 

This was only going to go one of two ways, and the seconds of silence that ticked on became exponentially more-dangerous as no one dared to speak a word of what they were thinking, let alone move a muscle. Jack was predictable only in terms of unpredictability, and that was _before _he’d let Rhys knock him up. Add in self-conscious public-embarrassment over his temporarily-gravid state and they might as well be dealing with a live, pup-filled grenade.

“Oops, let me get that,” Rhys broke the silence with painfully-casual words and movements, the stringbean alpha stooping before Jack’s belly to scoop up the prototype. He put the weapon and pedestal back onto the table a bit clumsily, then turned back to the older man, flesh and cybernetic palms gentle against the omega CEO’s belly in lieu of the hug he really wanted to give. A bit louder than necessary, he said, “Ionized coating is gonna take a few hours to set, right? Can we shoot something else?”

Jack met Rhys’ gaze, silently studying the younger man just a few moments as he understood what Rhys was doing. The lithe alpha’s thumbs stroked lovingly over the stretched yellow sweater, a smile tugging at his lips that Jack didn’t find himself immune to.

“...Like bandits?” Jack’s words got a laugh from Rhys, and the older man gave a sharp look to those still standing around. “_Well?_ What else do we got while you do that?!” 

It was like all present had been granted a reprieve from execution as the lab burst into activity; any excuse to get away from the ornery CEO was like a godsend, and Jack was given a wider berth than necessary as they worked around the pair.

Rhys laid his flesh palm flat against Jack’s belly, his cybernetic one coasting over to rest at Jack’s hip for as much of a feel as was publicly acceptable. The crests and valleys of the older man’s body were something he was well used to, but the thrill to touch the omega’s changing features as their pups grew never wore off in Rhys’ opinion. Jack was more fascinating than anyone ever hoped to know in_ whatever_ incarnation he took; handsome hero, Hyperion’s CEO, or mother to their pups. 

“...I can’t believe I broke the damn thing…” Jack muttered with rare self-disappointment for Rhys’ ears only, scowling down at his unwieldy body with a mix of emotions on his face. 

“If I’m recalling correctly, ‘_I’m the CEO of Hyperion! I can do whatever I want!’_” Rhys gently teased, Jack’s eyes darting back up to his own with a sort of grumpy amusement.

“...That was about eating pretzels with nacho-cheese for dinner…” Jack grumbled. “...and I didn’t _want _to break my damn prototype. It’s not like that piece of crap statue that was brought up last week.” Rhys remained silent a few beats, waiting for anything else Jack wanted to get out. The CEO stroked his belly with a frown. “...how the hell am I supposed to be a badass when I’m as big as a house?”

“You’re not _supposed_ to be anything,” Rhys said patiently, moving himself more to Jack’s side in order to scent the omega. Jack shot him a look for that-- Rhys couldn’t even reach him to scent him right over his damn huge belly- but the older man was grateful for the way the lithe alpha wrapped one arm possessively around Jack’s waist, and the other protectively over his swollen middle. “You’ve got our babies in here, Jack,” Rhys pointed out with a smirk as his fingers splayed in excuse to caress the omega. “Besides, I don’t think that makes you any _less_ of a badass. Especially when it comes time for them to come _out.”_

That got a legitimate snort out of the older man, and he wrapped an arm around Rhys’ shoulders to bring the younger man’s upper body as close to his own as possible. The young alpha’s torso was still pressed up against his belly, but that fact didn’t accompany any self-deprecating thoughts this time; Rhys’ genuine hums of pleasure as he held Jack right back made all the difference in the world.

By the time the scientists had something else they’d been working on ready to shoot, Jack was in a great mood and ready to explode some live targets. Rhys pressed a kiss to the side of his neck while his hand lingered on the omega’s belly until such time as Jack pulled him over to the firing range. 

He couldn’t wait to see what the remainder of the pregnancy had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is a menace, but he's _Rhys'_ menace xD ahahah I do not envy the whole of Helios until the babies are born BAHAH!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
